The Heroes of Shannara
by Dark Evangel
Summary: It is said that everything that casts life has to die. Doe that mean eternal life is but an impossible dream? What would you do with eternal life?
1. Red Eyes

**The Heroes of Shannara**

**Chapter one:**

**Ellead Ohmsford and the Strange Visitor**

Morning light had finally crept over the humble Pinsc Valley. The residents donned their work clothes and proceeded to their daily chores. The children got an early start on playing in the dusty streets; their playful shouts could be heard throughout the entire valley, giving it a welcoming and pleasant air. Farmers were already at work in the fields. Eager housewives spent their time cleaning the house and tending to the children. All the while they were watched by a sleepy blue sky and the sun's rays tenderly warmed their skin.

At fifteen, Ellead was, not surprisingly, childish. His mature, responsible side often showed, but that took a lot of coaxing. He lost his father to wandering bandits, or at least that's what mother told him, he wasn't born yet when it happened. He didn't mind at all taking his mother's surname. In fact, he was praised for it; they say his family has quite a role in the Four Lands' history. The hour of lunch was nearing and the farmers were already headed home for their well-deserved hot meals.

Pinsc Valley was small, yes, but the town and the people were nothing short of welcoming. The small town consumed at least a quarter of the valley. The forest teemed with wild animals, and just like every forest there was a legendary monster that dwelled within it. Any outside help had to enter a makeshift path that was miles long. The warm, sunny days were well-worth the long, endless nights of ice. Ellead and his family lived in a tiny cottage on the outskirts of town, right at the base of the winding dirt road.

Mother told Ellead to gather extra firewood. His two brothers, Khar and Riel, were off hunting, his mother, Quill, and younger sister, Sera, were preparing the vegetables. Ellead walked to the curb and collected the freshly chopped wood. He loaded the logs into his basket, but his work was suddenly interrupted by the dinging sound of bells. The sound was hollow and it echoed in his mind. He looked up and saw nothing. A group of people entered his view, but none of them seemed to be carrying bells.

He was about to return to his work when the group passed and revealed a mysterious figure that wasn't there before: A strange girl. She wore a long, black coat, her legs were concealed behind grey leggings and just below her knees were black hunting boots. Ellead gave his best effort not to stare; this girl brought about an interest in him, yet what she instilled in him most was fear. Her long black hair gave her a devilish appearance; even more frightening about her were her eyes—they were blood-red and gazed lifelessly in his direction. In her hands was a large, strange-looking wooden case; she stood motionless in front of the public well.

Another crowd of people came into view as Ellead tried to sneak another peek at this stranger. The dinging sound came again. And as the group left the girl vanished just as quickly as she appeared. Ellead looked around yet found no trace of her. He must've imagined it, he thought. Yet it didn't stay with him; he felt something queer about that stranger. His deep thought was interrupted by an even louder bell. He recoiled and soon found the source: the Time Tower. The hour of lunch and noon was now official.

**Author's note: **This story takes place a millennium-and-a-half after the final book of the original Shannara trilogy since those were the only books I read—books are expensive in the Philippines! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Pronunciasion:**

**Ellead: **_el-LEAD_

**Pinsc: **_PINSH_


	2. A Paper Doll

**Chapter two:**

**A Paper Doll**

The rest of the day passed with surprising suddenness. Before they knew it, it was sunset. Whilst Ellead watched his little sister play in the forest, his mother and brothers were busy preparing a special feast. His sister, Sera, was ten years younger, she absolutely adored him, and did everything she could to make sure he was always happy. A limited amount of love always came back to her—but it was better than nothing. She ran happily across the forest brush chasing a butterfly. It was a fruitless effort though.

Playing with a twig, Ellead lay flat on his back and gazed at the orange heavens that seeped through the numerous leaves. Thoughts of the stranger flowed through his mind; her liquid ebony locks, her delicate curves, her pale skin, and her wine-red eyes. Her eyes had the most impact on him. She was not someone most would've called beautiful, but something about her captivated him. Something. He snapped back to reality when he noticed the clouds had darkened even more. He stood, dusted the grass of his back, and called for his sister.

No answer came back to him. He tried calling again, this time even louder. And again he heard nothing. Worry written on his face, he frantically darted in every direction calling his sister's name. He could find no trace of her; it was like she just vanished. Fighting back tears, he looked around in disbelief and, without looking, stumbled backwards on a protruding root. He cried his sister's name but could not ignore the blunt pain in his back. He struggled to knees and his eyes widened as he saw a dark shadow barely two feet away from him. The fatal and grinding noise of the dinging bells echoed within his mind again.

He looked up hoping to find his sister, but what he saw was the strange girl from this morning. Her red eyes resembled burning cinders as she insensibly gazed in his direction; in her pale hand was a small paper doll. From this close she looked much younger—almost his age. The long bangs on either side of her face were tied with silver satin ribbon. Clasped to the belt around her waist was a frightening rag doll—no longer than her thigh—it bore a witch's hat and was missing an eye. Ellead stumbled back in fear; his breath came in sharp gasps and he could feel his insatiable heartbeats all over his limp body. The girl's lips twitched as she silently began to speak "They're after you"

"W-What?" he asked.

The girl's voice didn't rise and she answered as lowly as before "Your family is in danger" she reached the white doll over to him "When the level of danger is at its highest and you can no longer defend yourself or your family, then tear off the doll's head…..Take it, don't be frightened"

Ellead hesitantly took the doll from her and looked over it carefully "Why do you tell me this? Who are you?"

"I will speak with you more after you summon me with that doll. But for now, your family is looking for you."

"What of my sister? Where is she?"

"She's safe—with your family—I made sure of it. Go now, they're worried about you. And know this," she lifted one finger and lowered her arm shortly after "Only you can inflict damage onto that doll, so keep it close" an explosion on strong wind and leaves followed her final words. Ellead was forced to cover his eyes; once he opened them the girl was gone, and the mysterious dinging noise made its way into his head once again.

Shaken, Ellead stood as another gust of wind came—this time much lighter. He looked at the doll again, his eyes heavy with forming tears. With clear hesitation, he turned round and headed for home.

The house was well-lit from the inside; and the noise of arguing could be heard from the outside, the aroma of smoked eel and steamed corn scattered in the atmosphere. He could hear his mother's distressed voice: "…….he's out there somewhere—I know it! No one eats until he's in this house!"

Ellead cautiously approached the door and hesitantly pushed it open "I'm home" he called. The thumping footsteps grew louder and closer. From the kitchen doorway emerged his eldest brother Khar "There you are" he growled "Mother's been so worried I thought she would start tearing her hair out!" he placed a stiff hand on Ellead's shoulder and lead—or pulled, rather—him into the dinning room.

The whole family sat at the rectangular table with their plates full; the food still smelled fresh and the room was dimly lit by a row of candles. Ellead's mother sat at the head of the table; on either side of her were Sera and Riel—two empty seats were for himself and Khar.

"Ellead!" the concern in mother's, normally warm, voice was painful to hear. She quickly sat up and hugged him closely, laying kisses on both his cheeks. Moments later her hold shifted and her eyes hardened "Where on earth have you been?"

"I was in the forest watching Sera, like you told me" he retorted.

"I told Riel to watch Sera" she and Ellead shot him a venomous glare. Then her voice lightened after a long sigh "Enough of this" she pushed her youngest son to his seat "Sit, dear. You're here—and safe. That is all that matters now. I want no fighting tonight" she took her seat at the head of the table again "Your father would have wanted us all to enjoy this feast. Let us not waste it shall we?"

The children quickly nodded in agreement and all was forgotten as the first delicious bites reached their lips. Hours that seemed so short began to fly by as conversation filled the atmosphere; most of which were about the father that Ellead and Sera never knew—questions asked and questions answered. Yet among all the words that escaped his mind, he could not stop thinking about the mysterious girl. His thoughts were deep and it, at times, caused him to involuntarily play with his food.

His brother Khar noticed this, "Something wrong Ellead?" he asked trying desperately to swallow the food in his mouth in time to say it.

Ellead looked up from his plate with a start "What? Oh—sorry."

"Is something on your mind, dear?" their mother asked, breaking her conversation with Riel.

"Yes—No! I don't really know what to make of it." He answered sheepishly, thinking he should keep it to himself.

"Tell us, please?" Sera asked gazing at him with her wide, innocent blue eyes. She often used this trick to get him to do his chores—she knew he could never say no to such a smile.

He began hesitantly "Well….you see—I met some girl this morning, and before I came home,"

"A girl!" Riel interrupted, smiling devilishly "I knew it—I could feel it in my bones! No wonder you were so late dinner. But I never really thought that you would start courting someone so soon"

"Have you lost grip of the earth? No!" he rebelled "I—I just met her today and she seemed rather……odd"

Khar reached for his wineglass and began: "There's no such thing as odd, only being one's self" he took one short sip "Now then, let's have her name"

"She never told me, our little meeting happened so fast, I never got the chance to ask"

"Strange" said Riel "In my day women always stayed long enough for a kiss. Are you sure you weren't too busy with that to ask her?"

Ellead glared at him in return, his face slightly flushed with red. For a 'mature' man he was incredibly insensitive, especially towards women. No wonder he's still living with them.

Khar broke in: "Well, is she from here?"

"I can't say—I don't think so. This valley's never seen someone the likes of her" a slight smile creeped over his face.

"Well she must have been beautiful for you to think of her so deeply" their mother said "I'm sure you'll see her again soon, darling" She sipped her wine and continued her conversation with Riel. That was the end of it.

With the meal finished and the dishes cleaned, everyone retreated to bed. Everyone except for Ellead. He was up until the moon was so concealed in the clouds, and total darkness claimed the entire valley. He gripped the straw doll tight in his hand, still wondering why the girl gave it to him. Many questions ran through his mind as he lay on his soft straw bed: Who was after him? What was this doll for, really? Was his family safe? And who was that girl? Most importantly: Was history about to repeat itself?


	3. Rumors

**Chapter three:**

**Rumors**

Three days have passed since the mysterious girl handed Ellead the strange paper doll. Since then, he hasn't heard or even seen any sign of her. He kept the doll and their discussion secret from the rest of his family. He didn't know why but he felt it best to keep it to himself. Three days have passed since he was warned of coming danger. But as the days passed, his doubts grew. Was it all just a trick?

It was late afternoon, he stood at the footbridge staring into the calm, rushing stream. He loved to go there—just to think. It's alright to do nothing once and a while. That's what he always assumed. The passed three days, Ellead's life returned to normality. But his thoughts could not release their hold on the red-eyed girl. He kept the doll close—concealed in a leather pouch strapped to his belt.

The doll itself amazed him; it was always as dry as sand, and no matter what exposure did to it, it stayed in shape. What kind of magic could it be using? _Was _it using magic? His curiosity nearly got the best of him and he's tried to tear the doll's head several times. And he somehow managed to stop himself.

He stood there—thinking, watching. People passed him as if he wasn't there, and he tried his best not to eavesdrop on their discussions. Until, finally, an interesting conversation reached his ears. A group of friends passed him having a discussion about the latest rumors. He involuntarily listened.

"……do any of you know the legend of the 'Mage of Revenge'?" a sandy-haired boy asked his two companions.

"Do you mean the one who takes revenge on your behalf?" a red-headed boy asked.

"I've never heard of that one. What's it of?" a brunette boy asked.

"They say that if you make an offering of blood to the roots of a dead tree you can find—at

Midnight, the Mage appears and delivers your vengeance." the sandy-haired boy explained.

"That's a creepy story—utterly terrifying!" the brunette said.

"I've also heard that one of the village butchers tried it. He had a grudge against his cousin, and he summoned the Mage. Apparently the butcher's cousin disappeared a couple of days ago. No one's talked to the man ever since this rumor spread." the red-headed boy said.

"Really?" the sandy-haired boy asked.

"Hey you two," the brunette said abruptly "Who is this 'Mage'? Does either one of you know what he looks like?"

"I've heard the Mage was a beautiful girl—a young girl—probably as old as your sister." the red-head answered "But she's been around since before the Great Wars. They say she has long, flowing black hair…..and red eyes."

"Is she some kind of demon?" asked the brunette.

"How should I know?"

He was lucky they walked at a slow pace—slow enough for him to catch the tail end. Ellead's eyes widened. Could the Mage and the strange girl have been the same person? Then, without warning, his ears caught the scratching resonance of bells. He turned swiftly to face the source and sure enough, in his own shadow stood the red-eyed stranger. He gulped the giant lump that formed in his throat.

She looked even more freighting in the shadows; her red eyes glowed like hot cinders, her white, expressionless, face being the only skin emerging from her dark form. The hideous rag doll was still fastened to her side, and the large wooden case hung over her left shoulder. Also strapped onto her belt was a long, curved scabbard with the hilt of a sword at the mouth. He recoiled at the sight of this.

"No need to be afraid, I just came to check on you." she said softly, sensing his fear "I had some extra time so I thought I'd drop by." Then she gestured to the trail at the end of the bridge "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Without waiting for him, she started to walk towards the trail in short, winding strides. Ellead hesitantly followed, more out of curiosity then the possibility of being forced.

They continued along the path together. Ellead would frequently glance at her sword, making sure her hands stayed far away from it. Why would she bring a sword in the first place? Such a lovely young lady….. He would immediately look away when he saw her great red eyes shift their gaze.

Their conversation started off with brief comments then changed into complaints about the how the weather would change so suddenly in the valley. Ellead did most of the talking. The stranger's eyes were always looking at the trail ahead, and, if not, the ground before her. Yet one question gnawed at the back of his head. _What is your name?_

"'Bianx Zurriah.'" the girl suddenly said.

"Hm?" Ellead asked softly.

"'Bianx Zurriah' that's my name…..for now." her wide red eyes were locked onto the ground. It made her look almost sad.

"That's a beautiful name." Ellead's face formed what could scarcely be called a smile.

This at least caused her to look up and at him "Thank you."

"Can I ask….what's in that case?" Ellead gestured at the large wooden case that was now in her left hand. She held it by a small leather handle nailed securely in place.

"A device of the olden days. It's called a 'Guitar'. It's no longer used now." her red eyes looked down at the ground again giving her a sad expression "I don't see why—it makes beautiful music."

"So it's an instrument. Can you play it?"

"Somewhat."

A long silence followed after that. Then Bianx asked, "What's_ your_ name?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh forgive me. It's 'Ellead—Ellead Ohmsford', how rude of me. My father is—was Tern Yales, my mother is Quill Ohmsford. And your parents?"

"I never talk of my parents. They're dead." she answered plainly.

"I'm sorry."

"How did your father die?"

"He was murdered."

"It's always hard when one you care about is _taken _from you." Moments passed as Bianx stayed silent. "What were you thinking when you were at the bridge, Ellead?" she said, finally.

Ellead tried to think of a reasonable response "I was thinking of this crazy rumor I heard."

Bianx began toward the trail again and Ellead immediately followed "About what?"

"It's about this mage who grants revenge to anyone. I heard that when someone gives an offering of blood to the roots of a dead tree, at midnight, the 'Mage of Revenge' appears and delivers their vengeance. A good joke, isn't it?" Ellead smiled at himself for finally getting it off his chest.

"I guess the rumors grew with every retelling" Bianx said darkly. Ellead paused again. Bianx stopped next to him, "She's not called the 'Mage of Revenge'. I heard from a very reliable source that she's called many names. 'Mage of Revenge' isn't even one of them to begin with." a slight smile formed on one side of her thin lips. She turned and walked away, Ellead followed involuntary.

"That's it, Bianx." He just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why did you give me that doll? What did you mean by 'my family is in danger'? I don't understand."

Bianx stared at him expressionlessly for a moment. Then she looked back and craned her glimpse to the sky.

A sudden movement from above them caught Ellead's eye. He looked up to find a black bird flying towards them. Bianx was suddenly a few paces ahead Ellead and seemed not to show interest in the bird yet looked directly at it. She stopped and gestured for him to do the same. Ellead looked up and found the strange bird flying straight towards her. Bianx now had the guitar case to her side and her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ellead recoiled yet it didn't seem like he was the target. Bianx waited until she was certain the bird was within her sword's range. Then, with a lightning-fast swipe, her sword cut the bird in two even slices. Before Ellead could even blink, Bianx slid the sword back into its leather scabbard, without giving him the chance to see the weapon.

"What did…Why?" Ellead began. Bianx was quick to reply and pointed to the unfortunate bird. Surprisingly, there was no blood to be found anywhere. Where the bird's body was supposed to be, instead were two pieces of black paper; each were folded in a peculiar fashion, and in between them was a square of white paper with strange writing on it. Without a word, Bianx stepped forward and collected the paper. She held it up and read it.

Ellead wondered how she could make words out of senseless swivels. After a moment, she stuffed the paper into her pocket and turned to the nearest tree. She carefully strode to it and placed her pale hand on the majestic trunk. She turned to Ellead with a slight smile "Would you like to see what I do for a living?" She extended a lean arm and hand to him.

Ellead looked at her dumbfounded. He hesitated then reached to clasp the pale hand in his own. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and her skin cold. He now realized her cloak was leather, not velvet like he presumed. She pulled him closer and tightened her grip. Her eyes were now fixed onto the tree, "Close your eyes, and don't let go." she said quietly. Ellead hesitated. Bianx was quick to move while her companion's eyes were shut. She gently began to press on the trunk and her hand phased into the tree as if it were water.

_Open your eyes _Ellead heard in his head. He could not feel her hand anymore and he could sense her some distance away. He opened his bronze eyes to find he was no longer in the forest he was in only moments ago. Around him were humid mists of grey, and the earth under his feet were damp. The sounds of wicked forest creatures were heard everywhere. He was suddenly in the Mist Marsh! But how…

He looked around and found Bianx; she stood tall and terrifying in front of a withered dead oak. There was someone kneeling a few paces before her; he was a small man, yet he was at least in his thirties, he wore green forest clothing, in his angled eyes formed glistening tears, long, pointed ears protruded from the sides of his head, he was an elf.

Bianx looked down at him with an expressionless look of pity and disgust, her red eyes wide. Ellead was too dismayed to move or speak. Instead, he stayed put and watched as the elf and Bianx started to speak.

"Who-who are you?" the elf asked, choking on his words.

"Zurriah, Bianx. The Mage of Hell. You came here and called me last night didn't you?"

"I-I waited for so long."

"My apologies. I knew you would wait, so I took my time. Now, do you hate her? Enough to kill her?"

"I…..loved her. Loved her long before the day we married. How could she betray me?!" the elf began to cry shamelessly. After a long moment of sobbing the elf wiped away the tears and straightened. "Deliver my vengeance."

Bianx's pale face remained expressionless. The great red eyes closed and she nodded. She lifted her hand to the other and in her pale hand materialized a single paper doll "Take it."

The elf slowly reached to take the doll from her hand and examined it. Bianx explained "If you truly wish to eliminate the one you hate, then tear off the doll's head. Once you do this you make a covenant with me. A covenant that cannot be broken."

Ellead listened, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Bianx continued, "The one you seek revenge upon will immediately be taken to Hell. Hell has long been believed gone with the dying of the old religions of Man. Yet it exists, and it searches for souls every second. It is a labyrinth of eternal torture and punishment for those who have acted against forces of good. It is more unbearable than anyone can imagine. That is where your hated shall be carried to."

The elf looked at the doll and reached for its head. His malice will finally be cleansed. But he was stopped by Bianx's hardening voice, "However, once your revenge has been dealt, you will be required to make restitution. The most important rule of cursing is that no one wins. If you use magic to curse someone, it has to come back to you three times worse. If you think about it, that's really the only _fair _way. So, when your life ends, your soul too, will be taken to Hell."

The aged elf looked up at Bianx, eyes as wide as Ellead's. Bianx returned his gaze with an expressionless mask. _Let me show you where your decision may lead you_ .Then, with extreme suddenness, a wall of flame engulfed the three. Bianx continued to look on impassively, Ellead was in absolute panic, the elf screamed frantically.

The three were trapped in the orange haze. Nothing could be seen but a massive wall of fire but the elf and Ellead could sense something that made the souls tremble in fear and all they could do was scream. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the wall vanished, leaving Ellead and the elf gasping for breath on their knees, their faces streaked with sweat.

Bianx never stirred from where she was, her red eyes blank and still fixed on the elf. Ellead stared at her wordlessly, unable to move. Suddenly, the elf and the dense forestry around him slowly faded away—only blackness remained. Before he knew it he was once again in the clearing he was in only minutes ago. Bianx stood feet from him, her face expressionless. Ellead could feel his knees shaking; his throat tight, his heart beating violently. "Who—who are you?!"

Bianx took a long time to answer. "I am Bianx Zurriah. Keeper of the Damned. Mage of Hell. The Hand-Chosen Charge of Lucifer. And I have come to warn you, Ellead Ohmsford." Then she looked up, "But perhaps I've come too late."


	4. The Great Blaze

**Chapter four:**

**The Great Blaze**

"Dear Lord." Ellead whispered in disbelief.

Bianx rushed over to his side atop the grassy hill. Yellow-orange light added another tint to her ember eyes. The small village of Pinsc was aflame. The sharp tips of the blaze seemed to touch the endless black sky; the heat could be felt from miles away as well as the shrieks of hundreds of innocents being burned in their homes was heard.

"Why does this look familiar?" Bianx whispered involuntarily, her red eyes locking onto the inferno in confusion.

"This isn't happening!" without waiting for a reply from his companion, Ellead rushed toward the blaze, hoping against hope that it was nothing but an illusion. Bianx involuntarily stayed behind, her blood eyes still locked onto the raging blaze, desperately trying to recall what she had forgotten.

To Ellead's horror, the fire to his village was all too real. He searched around frantically for his family, calling out their names. As he ran through the burning remnants of his village he would encounter the charred remains of some of the village people. Yet he could do nothing for them now; only hope that they found peace in dying in the village they had claimed home. Ellead cursed the ones who did this, wondering why they had done it in the first place. He wished so much to make them pay.

He reached his home—or, rather, what was left of it. He stood in front if it staring in complete dismay. His house was in worse condition than the rest. He fell upon both knees. _No one could have survived this. _

_Anything is possible, Ellead._

Ellead immediately felt a presence behind him. He turned to find Bianx, the guitar case still in her hand, her sword still fastened to her belt. Her expressionless face beamed at him, her black silhouette resembled that of the angel of death.

"This is all my fault." he said miserably.

"How?" her voice hardened as if in disgust. Her red eyes narrowed in a frightening manner. Then she looked up, "It's their fault."

Ellead turned round to see what she…..Demons! Nearly a hundred—no, thousands of them were above them, floating in mid-air some distance away. Their dark, winged forms loomed over the two; their sinister eyes and grins were enough to terrify someone twice Ellead's age, long, horrendous fangs dripped blood and gleamed in the firelight. Then with swift suddenness, the demon at the head rushed at Ellead, its giant guillotine at the ready.

Ellead hopelessly braced himself for the impact. He decided, since his family was gone, he was far better of dead as well. Yet nothing happened. He sheepishly opened his staggered green eyes to find Bianx standing at his defense. She held the giant guillotine blade in between her two pale hands, avoiding the razor-sharp edge. She held it inches away from her face. The demon stared in disbelief. Then with one lightning-quick move, Bianx shifted the guillotine's pressure into her right hand and slammed it, along with the demon, into the ashen ground. A gigantic cloud of ash and soil loomed up and enveloped the three.

From the heart of the giant cloud, Bianx appeared before Ellead. Her intimidating red eyes resembled furiously burning cinders; her glossy lips formed one single unhappy line, from above her left brow, a streak of blood dripped down to her chin, making her more frightening than she acted. She looked down at Ellead "Go find your family—I'll hold them off."

"Why? Isn't it obvious they're gone?!" he hollered angrily at Bianx.

"No, they're here—I can feel it!" Bianx replied flatly "If you give up now you're not getting another chance! Go!" Their ashen dust cover was dissipating fast so Bianx dropped the wooden case, turned away from Ellead and unsheathed her brilliant sword. In her right hand sat a beautiful single-edged, slightly curved, longsword; the metal wore two colors: silver and along the sharpened edge was lighter-toned silver, carved into the blade was, what looked like, a large butterfly. "Go." she repeated, her voice hardening with fierce determination. She held the hilt of her sword with both hands in a strange fashion.

Ellead was amazed at how such a quiet young girl turned into a fierce fighting machine so quickly. Without thinking, Ellead rose to his feet and groggily began to run, leaving Bianx behind. It was indecision at that time. He knew it was impossible for them to still be alive but some part of him made him search—some part of him made him want to try….

"Ellead!"

The voice hit him like a hammer would a nail. He stopped and nearly stumbled over. He turned to the source and was in complete disbelief when the broad form of his brother Khar came into view. Ignoring the searing heat of fires barely two feet away from him, Ellead rushed over to his brother. "Thank goodness you're all right" he said seizing his older brother's hand "Where are the others? Are they all right?"

"Their fine—everyone's gone to the Town Hall, the river kept the fire on this side. Come!" Khar grabbed Ellead by the arm ant tried to pull him along. Ellead then remembered Bianx and the winged monsters and pulled away…

"What about the demons? Stone walls can't keep them out. There's someone back there, we have to help—"

"What demons?" Khar asked in dismay.


End file.
